Letting Go
by Illusion of Love
Summary: When a spell goes wrong, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige are sent to the past where they lost their memories and are no longer the Charmed ones. mild cursing
1. Attack!

Disclaimer: I do not own _Charmed. _

Chapter 1: Attack!

"Lamp!" cried Paige, hope dying in her voice as the demon continued to attack as if nothing could stop him. The lamp across the room evaporated in a blue light and appeared in her hand. She threw it as hard as she could, landing a direct hit in the back of the head of the demon.

He turned to look at her with nothing but hate in his cold, dead eyes. He opened his left hand and fire appeared, ready for the kill. Panic struck, and Paige lost all awareness of the world around her. All she could see, hear, or think about was the fireball that would surely lead to her demise. She closed her eyes and waited for the impact, grateful the sisters she had and the future she could have had. Instead, she felt nothing.

Slowly opening her eyes, afraid to see the outcome of the battle, her worst fear had been realized. Phoebe, standing in front of her, blood making its way down the corner of her mouth, had taken the fatal blow for her. She fell back into Paige arms, the color starting to drain from her face.

"This is the end witch," he said to Paige, as the tears ran freely down her cheeks.

"For you maybe," a saviors voice called. Piper!

With a quick flicking motion with her fingers, the demon exploded in a series of lights that would be considered beautiful if not so deadly. Looking at her sisters, dread and fear instantly filled her heart.

"Phoebe!" cried Piper, running towards her fallen sister.

"Piper… I tried… She wasn't… I couldn't…." Stuttered Paige.

"Not now Paige! LEO!!" yelled Piper.

Arriving in the same blue light the now broken lamp disappeared in, Leo leaned down and attempted to heal the dying sister. He then stopped and moved back. What seemed like the longest moment in Piper's life had passed, and finally a loud gasp of air came from Phoebe on the floor.

"Oh thank God!" said Piper, hugging Phoebe tightly.

"I don't feel so well," said Phoebe quietly.

Leo, being the only one not still in shock, moved forward again and orbed Phoebe upstairs to her bed.

Paige spoke first. "I'm sorry Piper. I panicked."

"It's not your fault Paige. No one blames you."

"I'm going to go upstairs and take care of Phoebe," said Paige, rising and walking up the stairs.

_Oh my God, not again! _Thought Piper, putting her head in her hands and beginning to cry. _No! No! No! I already lost one sister; you cannot take another one from me!_

Leo, sensing Piper's pain, orbed back down into the living room to check on her.

"Honey, what's wrong?" he said.

"What's wrong? WHAT"S WRONG! Phoebe almost died, that's what's wrong! Prue was taken from me, I can't have another one of my sister's taken too!" cried Piper into Leo's shirt.

"I know this pain in unbearable, but we'll get through it together. The heartache you feel will never cease, but the best thing you can do is b strong. For your sisters and yourself."

Piper couldn't even find the words to respond to him with. All she could do was sob the pain out. Unknown to both her and Leo, Paige sat on the steps, listening to every word.

_This is all my fault! If only I had… _Paige continued to mentally yell at herself until a thought struck her.

"The heartache you feel will never cease…" Paige recited to herself. That was it! That one thing Leo said was the solution to the problem!

_It's about time I repaid all the debts I owe to this family. _Paige thought as she glided into her bedroom, formulating her plan.


	2. Being Free and Time Reversal

Disclaimer: I do not own _Charmed_

A/N: I had this chapter written for a while but I wanted to see if anyone would review the first chapter. And I got ONE REVIEW!! YAY!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2: Be Free

Later that night… 

No matter how slowly Paige tried to open the damn door, the thing never ceased to squeak. Luckily, neither Piper nor Phoebe woke up, and she tiptoed up to the attic. Flipping through the pages of the Book of Shadows, she cursed silently to herself.

"Damn it! C'mon! There has got to be something in this book that will help Piper!"

Finding nothing, Paige grabbed a piece of paper and a pencil and plopped down on the couch.

"Fine. I'll have to improvise."

Now, Paige had read spells and witnessed their power before. The only problem was that they were spells Phoebe had written. But they can be that hard. Right?

"There. Done." She said finally after about of hour of thinking of the proper words (or so she thought).

"_My sister, my friend, you are close to me,_

_So I say this rhyme for you to be free._

_Take all you problems, worries, and fears,_

_And guard your heart from aches and tears."_

After saying the spell, which Paige was very proud of, she jumped up from her seat and snuck downstairs to peek into Pipers room. She opened the door, which did not squeak like her own, and peered inside. Piper was asleep and nothing seemed to have changed.

_Maybe it didn't work. _Paige thought to herself. She trudged back to her room knowing she had work tomorrow, still wondering what could have gone wrong with the spell.

The next Day… 

Strangely, waking up at the crack of dawn as she had been doing lately, Piper no longer felt the pull of depression on her heart anymore. As if all the emotion she experienced just the day before was nothing but a dream. Rising from her bed, Piper didn't just not feel sad, she felt great! So great, she was actually willing to go get some demons!

Getting dressed and heading downstairs, she saw her sisters already awake. Paige, looking very tired, was trying to drink as much coffee as she could before she threw up. Phoebe was doing work as usual on her laptop on the table, mumbling to herself as she typed.

"Remember that demon we lost track of last month when he tried to steal the Book of Shadows?" Piper asked.

"Yeah. Why?" asked Phoebe looking up, taking off her glasses.

"We should go look for him," Piper said. She had a look on her face like it was a completely normal thing for her to say. Her sisters on the other hand, did not feel the same way.

"What! Are you crazy?!" yelled Phoebe.

"C'mon. It won't hurt to have one less demon in the world. I got nothing to do today anyway."

"Piper! Paige and I have to work. Why do you even care about that demon anyway?"

Before Piper had a chance to answer, Phoebe's beeper went off. That only meant one thing.

"Oh. That's work. Maybe you should just lie down and relax. You're acting a little weird." Phoebe said gathering up her things. She then grabbed a piece of toast and ran out the door.

"Paige," said Piper, turning to face her sister who had remained quiet during the entire conversation, "Why don't you take a day off and come with me?"

"Piper, we aren't prepared for this demon. Aren't you at least a little concerned that we may lose without some type of potion to back us up?"

"Not really," said Piper, moving to sit on a chair.

_Uh Oh. _Thought Paige, _This has to be because of that potion. I took away all the emotions that help Piper think clearly. Without feeling the pain of loss, Piper isn't afraid to lose anything. Maybe I can say something that will help her understand. _

"What about Prue? She died because of a demon and you're ready to take the same risk," Paige said sternly, hoping what she said was true. She had only heard bits and pieces from the actual story and thought it was not her place to ask what happened.

"Prue," Piper said with a blank expression on her face. "Your right Paige. I was being stupid. That isn't what's important. Maybe I will take a nap."

Piper rose from her chair and started to walk upstairs. Paige, thinking her job was done, grabbed her purse and some files and exited the house to go to work. Upstairs, Piper put her hand on the handle of the attic door.

She thought, _Paige is right. Fighting demons is not as important as saving Prue. _

She flipped through the pages of the Book of Shadows until she found just the spell she was looking for. The Time Reversal Spell. She brought to the book to her bedroom, and placed it on her bed. She then sat on the bed, Indian style, and just stared at it. Ever since she was a little girl, her and her sisters were taught that this particular spell was dangerous because you couldn't control how far time will be reversed. Also, just because the spell dealt with time, history and the future were in danger of being changed.

"Oh well. This I for Prue," Piper said, the results of Paige's spell on her still affecting her ability to think rationally. She changed some of the words in her mind, hoping it will take her to the place she wanted to go.

"_Take me back to a time and place,_

_Where I can gaze upon my sister's face._

_Let me no longer dwell on the past,_

_But be there now with this spell I cast."_

The book on her bed dissolved in thin air, and she began to feel very dizzy. The room was spinning so fast; everything around her was just a blur. She was so tired. Like she hadn't slept in days. Not able to fight it anymore, Piper fell into the sweet serenity of the darkness.


	3. Alone Again

Disclaimer: I do not own _Charmed_

A/N: Guess what! My birthdays coming up! Yippie! Nonetheless, I will update this story! I appreciate the reviews I get by they way. As much as I like writing this story, I like knowing the people reading it enjoy it too! Thanks for reading & reviewing!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3:

"Oh my head!" said the women with short black hair, raising her hand to her forehead. "What happened?"

She sat up from her comfortable sleep on her bed and gazed around the room. How did she get here? What on earth was going on? Gently placing her feet on the ground, she sprang from her bed and slightly opened the door. It looked about noon, judging from the light shining through the windows, and it hurt her eyes.

The house seemed oddly barren, considering three sisters occupied it. She crept down the stairs, afraid at the possibility that there may be something wrong, and searched for any life form she could find. No one. Not even a demon of any kind. At the _Charmed Ones'_ house!

"Hello! Anyone here!" she called.

No response. Turning to walk up the stairs and return to the attic, she caught a glimpse of herself on mirror hanging on the wall. She walked closer to it, and gasped at what she saw. Raising her hand to her face, she felt the warmth of her skin, something she had not felt in a long time. She, Prue Halliwell, was alive again. Prue fled up the stairs and didn't stop until she reached the attic.

It was a wonderful feeling to be alive again. Almost skipping to the top of the stairs, she reached for the handle, hesitating to turn it.

_Please be here! _She thought to herself.

Prue pushed the door open with her opposite hand and held her breath. Her heart sank when she was not greeted with the voices and hugs of her lost family. Although, the sorrow was short lived when curiosity got the best of her. The book was sitting in the same spot as it always was, closed, but with a different cover. The symbol that had been in front of the book for generations, the very things that represented the Charmed Ones was gone!

The once beautiful green cover with silver-like markings on the front was now a light shade of blue with a star in the middle. One star. Now that was what troubled Prue the most. Opening the book to the first page, she begged her ancestors in heaven to help her discover what had happened. A wind blew through her hair, gently at first, then gaining speed to have enough power to turn the pages.

"The Time Reversal Spell," Prue whispered.

That explains everything. Why I'm alive, why the book has changed, and why…The next few words were almost too hard for her to say, Why I'm alone again. 

Feeling the pain of loneliness was never something Prue could handle. Not even in death. When her sisters got on her nerves, even as a child, she always felt grateful to have them. Someone always there to help her out, talk to her, and give her a hug when the world felt too heavy on her shoulders.

"I need to find them," speaking to herself in a mournful tone.

Grabbing a map of the area, Prue walked toward the couch, hoping that scrying would work to find at least one of her sisters. In the end, she had a feeling the power of three would be needed. She fell back onto the couch, and was startled to hear a _CRUNCH _sound from beneath her. Jumping up just as fast as she sat down, Prue was relieved to see it was only a newspaper. Picking it up, about to toss it aside, an article seemed to seize her attention.

Opening the newspaper to read the title fully, it read _ASK PHOEBE, _with a picture of none other than of Phoebe on the front. Being the logical sister that she was, Prue searched the paper for a sign of where it came from.

_New York. Great. _Thought Prue, off to find a phone.

"Hello," said Phoebe on the phone, the women on the other end finally answering her call. "I'd like to book a flight to New York by tomorrow."


	4. First Encounter: Phoebe

Disclaimer: I do not own _Charmed_

A/N: Wow. I am really sorry for not updating for a while, but I really didn't know what to write and after a while my laziness kicked in. That and the fact that I'm writing another story at the same time!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Prue's stomach was doing summersaults as the plane finally landed in the airport. Even being a witch and fighting demons felt less frightening then flying on a plane to her. Normally her thoughts were consumed with questions like, "what if we crash?" or something of that nature. Although this time was different. The fear still lingered in the pit of her stomach, but her head was thinking about what would happen with Phoebe.

What will Phoebe say? What was _she _supposed to say? _Hi sis, I'm back from the dead. How are you?_ I don't think so. Finding it better to figure it out when she got there, she waved her hand a called a taxi.

At Phoebe's office

Prue's hand reached out for the door, grabbed the handle and… let it go. Again. For the fifth time in a row. Once again, she paced the floor in front of the door of Phoebe's office.

_Great idea Prue. Just great. Come to your sister after being dead for so many years and not have ANY type of plan. _Thought Prue. _Okay. This time its for real. If she freaks out, figure it out then. _

Prue, still doubting herself due to not having any sort of preparation, reached her hand out, determined to walk into that office. When Prue was merely an inch away from her goal, the door flung open, and a very distressed looking Phoebe charged out.

"Oh," Phoebe said in silent surprise. Gazing at the woman at her door, Phoebe had a strange feeling of déjà vu, but not wanting to be rude, addressed her anyway. "I'm sorry I didn't see you there. Can I help you?"

Prue sighed as she realized that this was going to be harder than she anticipated. Thinking fast, Prue set the bait that she _knew _Phoebe was going to bite.

"I'm a journalist. From, um, upstairs, and I am writing an article about how there is always room for New York to improve by helping one another. You know, like lending a helping hand. I just thought a few quotes from you might really make this article stand out."

"Oh, well that sounds great. Come on in and we'll talk," said Phoebe.

_Bingo! _Yelled Prue in her thoughts.

"Well tell me what you have so far, and I'll work with that," Said Phoebe in a highly professional voice, taking a seat on her desk.

"You see, there were these three sisters, okay, and they were each others best friends. During their lives, they were separated, and forgot all about each other. One sister, however, remembers, and is desperately trying to get her sisters to remember also. Is there anything, _anyone_ can do to help her?"

Phoebe paused for a moment before responding. "Coming from my own personal experiences, I believe by showing them an object from their past, it will trigger a memory that will help to recall what they have forgotten."

"Useful information," said Prue, tracing along the thick, black rope of the necklace she wore. Pulling out the medallion that was hidden underneath her shirt. "Does this mean anything to you?"

Phoebe raised an eyebrow at the woman who shot her a very serious gaze. More out of curiosity than anything else, Phoebe touched the medallion in the woman's hand. Feeling along the engravings, there were three circles that connected in the middle. The déjà vu sensation arose again, but no memories.

"I'm sorry it doesn't," Phoebe said calmly. "If you'd excuse me, I have a lot of work that needs to be done."

Prue sighed a disappointed sigh, and turned to leave.

"Just one more question," Prue added in quickly before Phoebe nearly slammed the door in her face. Being the compassionate person she was, Phoebe fought the urge to do just that.

"Yes?" Phoebe asked.

"Do you happen to know anyone by the name of Piper by chance?"

"Yeah, my sister. She lives here with me in New York."

"Alright. Thanks again Miss Halliwell!" Prue said, waving as she left.

During the elevator ride back down to the bottom of the tall building, Prue was doing the smart thing this time and coming up with a game plan. The _ding _of the elevator went off and Prue headed straight for the receptionist in the lobby.

"Excuse me ma'am. But you wouldn't happen to have a phonebook I may use would you?" She asked politely, shining her brightest smile.

"Sure. Here you are," said the woman handing her the think yellow book.

Taking it to a seat, Prue fingered through the pages until she found the name Halliwell. Conveniently having a pen and a piece of paper on a side table, Prue recorded the address of the home, and returned the phonebook to the desk. If she thought talking to Phoebe was going to be difficult, talking to Piper was on a whole other level. Sometimes it even felt as if it would be easier to convince the source to become good than trying to talk to Piper.

With Phoebe

"Ahhhhh!" Phoebe yelled at her computer in frustration. Mind you, it was indeed not the computer she was angry with. Phoebe, for the first time in her life, was having a writer's block. _HER! _ Maybe she was stressing herself too much.

"I need a vacation," Phoebe said covering her eyes with her hands. Instead of visualizing a serene beach to calm her nerves, the image of that journalist woman lingered over her head.

_There is something so familiar about her. I just can't figure out what it is. _She thought.

Looking at the papers scattered everywhere across her desk, it was apparent that she would have to pull another all-nighter. There were so many people in need in New York, which was probably one of the reasons she even let that woman into her office in the first place. At times, she could almost sense the hurt, crushed dreams, and future hopes of the people that lived in the overly crowded city; and she felt so much empathy for them.

Settling down for the night, Phoebe made herself comfortable in the big leather chair in which she sat. Deciding it wasn't worth it to overkill her mind, she turned on the small television that rested on top of one of her numerous metal cabinets.

"Paige Matthews, Dylan DeAngelo and Michelle Smith star in the new film you must see to believe!" cried the announcer in the commercial. Looked like another billion dollar movie, starring Paige Matthews. This girl was becoming so big lately… Again, with the déjà vu!


End file.
